


F*ck Valentine's Day

by Gusiruli



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, KagaAo, M/M, Valentine's Day, aokaga - Freeform, disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gusiruli/pseuds/Gusiruli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami laze around, banter, laugh, and end up falling asleep.</p><p>Short, disgusting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*ck Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It must be Valentine's day still somewhere in the world... *coughs*

“So, hey, today is St. Valentine’s Day.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.”

“That’s it?”

“Well… yeah? Why? Did you wanna do something ‘especial’?” Kagami let go of the controller, taking advantage of an eternal loading screen, and made the quotations in the air as he looked at Aomine somewhat upside-down from his place on the floor next to the sofa.

“Naw, I just thought you Americans would be more pumped up for it.”

“For the last time, I’m Japanese. And, actually, there almost seems to be more of a hype here in Japan, with all those posters and sales and special items and menu- Nevermind, it was the same over there too.” Kagami pauses. “Definitely more of a hype at school though. I don’t think I ever saw my classmates as nervous as Seirin’s during Valentine’s in America.”

Aomine hums noncommittally and flips another page of his new magazine, where he had seen an ad for the previously mentioned celebration/festivity.

He hadn’t forgotten about St. Valentine’s. How could anyone, with a “Tetsu-kuun!”-squealing, pink-haired menace invading his kitchen for a whole week to make… ‘chocolate’ and using him as taste-tester until he had given her the slip. Aomine thinks he’ll never get rid his clothes of the peculiar scents that she had cooked up.

So, no, he hadn’t forgotten. He just… Kagami looks like the type of person who’d be indifferent towards it. Somewhat like himself. So he hadn’t really bothered. Although, just in case, he had called to ask in a round-about way about possible plans for the day, but he had gotten nothing but the usual invitation to spend the day at the other teen’s house with the usual lazing around after a few of their usual one-on-ones in the chilly February weather. Their usual, normal, tranquil day.

He goes back to reading the article about the new Js coming out later that month, letting the sounds of the room wash over him comfortably. The click-clack of the buttons and the joystick of the controller, Kagami’s soft grunts at a particularly difficult fight and the sounds of that very same fight coming from the TV… Aomine is tempted to nudge the back of Kagami’s head with his knee to distract him and make him lose, but the indignant squeak and the countdown to continue the game are proof enough that Kagami doesn't need his help to do just that. Said teen lets his arms drop to the floor at his sides, controller slack in his hand, and lets the countdown run out as he closes his eyes and drops his head back on the couch with a huff.

Aomine chuckles, and splitted eyebrows furrow, followed by a glare that dares him to actually voice the cause of his mirth out loud. The Touo player shakes his head amusedly and Kagami’s face relaxes, though his eyes don’t stray from his face. After some increasingly uncomfortable seconds, Aomine is about to break the silence when Kagami does it for him.

“So I don’t get roses and a passionate love confession then?” he asks with a straight face before one of the corners of his mouth starts curling up into a teasing smirk.

Aomine snorts. “Who do you think I am?”

“A closeted sap.”

“Oh?”

“Yep.” Kagami turns fully towards him, gets to his knees and starts climbing into the space left in the sofa between Aomine’s outstretched leg and his curled up one. “Typical bad boy, being all macho and scowl-y about life but ends up asking for marriage in a posh restaurant, leaving the ring on the champagne glass for the partner to find it  and then going down on one knee.” He puts his hands on the armrest behind Aomine and leans in with a cheeky grin that doesn’t falter even when Aomine’s slow smirk makes him swallow hard.

“I think one of us is a closeted sap, but by the sound of things it’s definitely not me, since you either can come up with such scenarios on your own or are watching too many romantic movies.”

Kagami makes a sound as if to say ‘Oh, really?’ and dips his head, the point of his nose sliding softly up Aomine’s neck towards his ear as his breaths make goosebumps erupt on the tanned skin. Aomine encourages the movement by tilting his head towards the backrest, allowing for easier access. The Seirin player nuzzles down the line of his jaw and Aomine chuckles, guessing the pleased smile on the other’s face.

“Besides, shouldn’t you be the one giving me handmade chocolates and the passionate confession? That’s the Japanese way and you are the one with the cooking skills here.”

“My, my, Aomine-san, who would have thought you’d want more chocolate after all the times Satsuki fed you this week? I have to remember to tell her you haven’t had your fill just yet.” Kagami has reached the lower point of the opening of his V-neck shirt, where he drops a quick kiss before glancing up at him with a raised brow and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Damn Tetsu, he can’t keep his mouth shut, can he?” Aomine grumbles. “It’s the last time I complain to him about anything, especially if he’s going to tell you everything every damn time.”

“You’re gonna do it anyway.” The redhead bites at the juncture of his neck and Aomine lets his head fall back with a resigned sigh. Kagami follows the movement by licking a trail up towards his ear again, nibbling at the lobe and upping the growing sensuality of the moment. Aomine drops the magazine to the floor, allowing his hands to start roaming across the clothed chest in front of him. One settles at Kagami’s waist and the other goes around his back in search of the short hairs at his nape to pull Kagami’s head back up, and down again to reach his mouth. Somewhat rough lips respond eagerly to the assault and soon enough tongues come into play, Aomine pouring fire into Kagami’s mouth and making the air around them zing with arousal. Kagami nips the tip of Aomine’s tongue as he retreats and Aomine undulates his hips up towards the growing bulge in the other’s jeans, making Kagami swallow a small moan that he hears nevertheless.

Aomine smirks. “Wanna fuck?” he says, eliciting an amused snort out of Kagami. Taking advantage of the opportunity, and using the armrest as support, Aomine straightens up and pushes Kagami back and down the other end of the sofa.

“Wow, such an artful display of good old romantic seduction. I’m swooning. Seriously.” Kagami raises to his elbows and snickers.

Aomine raises a cocky eyebrow as he climbs on top of Kagami, knees framing his hips. “What did you want, fireworks and that romantic dinner with the champagne?”

“Oh, I dunno, but at least not something as ‘romantic’ as wanna fuck?.” Kagami teases as he sets his searing-hot hands on top of Aomine’s thighs.

“What, should I sing Katy Perry to you everytime I want in your pants now?” he says as he rocks down into Kagami’s crotch.

“Ho… Now, this, I have to see. And hear. Please surprise me with your unknown musical talent.”

He watches as Aomine stops all previous movements, moves back a little on top of Kagami and draws in a breath, looking very serious about carrying out said task right until the point where he opens his mouth, as the mirth dancing in his dark eyes betrays him just before he starts singing in a mocking, falsetto voice, “I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK, COCK, COCK,-“

Kagami makes a weird squeaky noise before he starts laughing heartily, elbows giving out under him and his head falling on the cushion, neck stretched back and squirming to get as much as air as possible back into his lungs.

“YOUR PEACOCK, COCK, I WANNA SEE YOU- HAHAHAHA!” Kagami’s laughs get so infectious Aomine can’t help but choke on the next line as he starts guffawing too, dropping his head on Kagami’s quaking abdomen.

Kagami finally manages to get some air in and recalls the lyrics of the song. In hitched breaths, he tries to get some lines out, only managing half of his objective. “Oh my god, n-no exaggeration- hahahahahah, I- I just shed a teaaar, hahahahah!”

Aomine is mostly out of air himself by the time Kagami finishes the lines and he buries his silent laughs in Kagami’s T-shirt, fist repeatedly hitting the cushion next to the red-head’s waist.

They spend quite a long while gulping down huge mouthfuls of precious oxygen and trying to calm themselves down, a chortle or two inevitably escaping from their control at times. Aomine is draped on top of Kagami, his head resting on his shoulder. The heating at Kagami’s apartment has started up and, combined with the warmth seeping in from Kagami’s body below him and the pleasant burn of his muscles after laughing so hard, Aomine finds himself the most comfortable he’s ever been and starting to nod off.

One of Kagami’s hand comes to rest on top of his head as the other hangs to the floor. The touch wakes him up enough to manage a few sentences before he’s off to dreamland.

“We were gonna fuck.” He definitely isn’t pouting. But he’s glad Kagami can’t see.

“Yep. Still want to?”

“…No. Tomorrow.”

“Are you staying the night?” Aomine nods. “Tomorrow then.” Kagami chuckles.

Aomine’s parents already know about the close ‘friendship’ the both of them have struck, so Aomine staying over isn’t something note-worthy anymore.

“Tomorrow morning. I want a blowjob too. For my singing efforts.”

Kagami lightly smacks the back of his head before his hand falls back again against the soft dark hair. Aomine feels Kagami’s breaths deepening on the slowing rise and fall of his chest and he knows they both will probably wake up with a crick on their necks but he can’t bring himself to care about it as he finally falls asleep.

Fuck Valentine’s day, he can have days like these anytime of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V-Day everyone!
> 
> Sorry if this sucked! At least I kept it short, hahaha.
> 
> I think I fixed the verb tenses, because I had messed them up between past and present, but if you see something weird, do point it out. Didn't mention, but English is not my first language haha)
> 
> (Btw, I know there's a line missing in the part of the song Kagami attempts to sing. It was deliberate. Just saying.)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I'm glad!  
> If you didn't, I'll try to have something better out for you all soon. I have a few fics on the works.
> 
>  
> 
> Big hugs and thanks for Letti for being generally awesome, love you <3


End file.
